Haruka
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Orihime esta embarazada de su primer hijo o hija e Ichigo está feliz... - Dedicado a todas mamás de los ichihimistas del mundo - R&R Plis! - ICHIHIME! - Ligero MatsuGin RenRuki YoruHara


Otro IchiHime!!! Wiii!!! X3 Este fic se lo dedico a todas las mamis de los ichihimistas, que espero se la pasen súper este 10 de mayo, principalmente a mi mamá y a la madrina de mi hermana (que tuvo a su nena el jueves)… El próximo IchiHime (eso espero) que será de de tres capitulo estilo el de AiShiteru de Luz-chan… ^w^

Bueno, demos comienzo. Bleach pertenece a Kubo-sensei y no a los malditos de Pierrot… ¬¬

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**HARUKA**_

…

…

Solo una semanas, solo 7 días para que aquello terminara. Orihime ya se estaba hartando de aquella panza de ballena que tenía. Claro, la hacía muy feliz que tuviera un bebe con su novio del Instituto y ahora esposo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Pero nadie le quitaba todo lo que paso por aquellos nueve meses. El primer y segundo mes fueron normales, nada de vomito ni eso; el tercer y cuarto mes le daba por comer tanto que subió drásticamente de peso; el quinto y sexto mes solo deseaba tomar leche y comer jamón, si le daban otra cosa, se molestaba; el séptimo y octavo mes cambiaba de ánimo aún más rápido que una persona bipolar, cosa que a Ichigo no le hizo mucha gracias. Ahora, al final de la larga espera, ya quería a su hijo o hija fuera de ella, la panza ya se le había puesto dura pues no faltaba mucho, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y cercanas conforme pasaba el tiempo, no podía dormir en ningún momento si no tenía dos almohadas entre las piernas y una bajo la panza si quería "dormir". Aquellas palabras de Urahara se repetían en su mente…

...

"_Los bebes cuando están en el vientre de la madre, son parásitos. Te hacen de todo con tal de estar bien…"_

…

Ahora si ya pensaría dos veces las cosas antes de tener a otro bebe. Rogaba a Kami-sama porque todo eso ya terminara. Pero la verdad es que de alguna manera no lo quería, porque… ¡TENÍA AÚN MÁS MIEDO DEL PARTO!

…

-¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que tener a los hijos?

-Calma Inoue…-decía una pequeña-…Cuando lo veas todo desaparecerá.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, cuando tuve a Eiji, al verlo olvide todo el dolor que pasé… Porque te diré que el dolor es…

-¡Cállate Rukia!-le interrumpió una chica de cabello corto-Sabes cómo es Orihime y luego abres tu bocota…

-Cálmense niñas…-las calmó la novia de Gin-Pero es cierto lo que dice Rukia, eso mismo me pasó con Koujiro, Hiro y Ayame.

-Rangiku-san, aún no se cómo es que se atrevió a tener tantos hijos con Ichimaru-san.

-Mira quien lo dice, la que se embarazó en su noche de bodas…

…

La conversación de las cuatro mujeres era muy amena. Todas estaban muy felices por la llegada de aquel pequeño ser al mundo, aún sin ser el suyo, sino el de su amiga y confidente Inoue Orihime, bueno, ahora Kurosaki Orihime. Sabían que era su primer hijo, por lo que siempre estaban muy pendientes de ella y de todo lo que necesitara. Después de todo, Ichigo no podía estar siempre en casa por culpa de su trabajo como gerente ventas en un hotel cinco estrellas que se encontraba en la ciudad vecina.

…

…

…

…

-Recuerda llamarme al llegar al hospital-decía un chico con gafas-Así me dará tiempo de llevar suficiente ropa para el o la bebe.

-Ya me lo has dicho como un millón de veces Ishida. ¡Ya entendí!-exclamó exasperado Ichigo-Haces que me ponga más nervioso por recordar el nacimiento de mi primer hijo…

-…O hija.

-Es lo mismo.

…

El hombre de cabello pelinaranja pronto tomaría sus vacaciones, ya que sería suplantado a final del día, hasta el parto y durante el primer mes después del nacimientos con algunas idas al trabajo. Ahora se encontraba adelantando trabajo para que quien lo suplantara no lo molestara tanto por celular o radio.

…

-Sabes, al principio no me decidía por el color de la ropa, rosa es para niña, azul para niño y comúnmente la gente al no saber piensa en amarillo. ¡No iba a dejar que vistieran al bebe de amarillo!

-…

-Así que pensé que ambos tienen el cabello naranja, claro Orihime-san lo tiene más oscuro, pero ese no es el punto… El punto es que la ropa la hice naranja para que combinara con ambos, aunque claro, seguramente el o la pequeña saldrá con ese color de cabello. Ustedes serán una familia rara, sabes…

-…

-Por cierto, ¿te has dado cuenta que casi no hay ropa para bebes de colores que no sean blanco, azul, rosa y amarillo? ¿Qué tal si los papás fueran góticos o darks? Obvio querrían comprarle ropa negra o por lo menos roja o morada a su hijo, ¿acaso mandaran a hacer…?

-¡YA CÁLLATE MALDITO CABRÓN!

…

…

…

…

Al fin había terminado la jornada y su amigo se había largado -o más bien lo había sacado de su oficina a patadas-. Ya podría conducir en paz a su casa y encontrarse con Orihime y aquella "pancita" donde su pequeño hijo estaba esperando el momento para salir.

Bajo al estacionamiento, subió a su auto (N:A/ Imagínense el que quiera, yo no sé de coches... xD), o encendió y partió en dirección a su casa. Sabía perfectamente que para cuando llegara aún debía de soportar a las tres amigas de su esposa e igualmente de él. Ichimaru Rangiku –antes Matsumoto Rangiku-, la alocada y alcohólica; Arisawa Tatsuki, la indiferente y soltera; y Abaraii Rukia –anteriormente Kuchiki Rukia-, la peleonera y enana. Aquellas tres mujeres, solo parecían fastidiarlo, pero aún así todos eran nakamas.

…

-Aaahhh…-suspiró Ichigo

…

En esos momentos, solo pensaba en descansar del trabajo y no pensar en el embarazo de su esposa.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que había ya pasado de largo frente a su casa que tuvo que dar la vuelta a la cuadra para poder regresar. Lo dejo estacionado en el garaje, salió de él y entró a su casa.

…

-¡Ichigo!-saludó con voz chillona la rubia-Que bueno que llegaste

-¡Yo!

-Estábamos platicando de cómo te conoció Inoue…-explicó Rukia

-Sí, y todas las cosas tontas que imaginaba contigo…-agregó la mejor amiga de Orihime

-¡Chi-chicas!

-Calma Inoue, como si él no lo supiera…

-Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo práctica a las 6 en punto y solo me quedan 15 minutos…

-Yo ya tengo que ir por Eiji a la guardería.

-Y yo tengo que pasar por los tres con Nanao y Kyoraku-taichou…

-Está bien chicas, ¡Matta ne!-se despidió la pelinaranja

-Dewa…

-Sayonara Orihime, Ichigo…

-Bye, bye…

-¡Sayo!

…

Las tres chicas salieron de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de beso de la pareja de pelinaranjas. Así, los dejaron solos para disfrutar uno del otro.

Ichigo se sentó junto a su esposa, en verdad estaba exhausto por el gran adelanto de trabajo que tuvo que hacer para estar en paz. Orihime, lo miró atenta, como esperando a que él hiciera algo. Él volteó y le dio un dulce beso en los labios para satisfacer a la joven que con tantas ganas le imploraba uno.

…

-Estoy en casa-dijo en seguida de separarse de su amada

-Bienvenido-y volvió a besarlo

…

…

…

…

-Espero dormir, las contracciones ya están siendo más constantes y mucho más dolorosas…

-Claro que podrás-respondió Ichigo besándole la frente-Eres muy fuerte Orihime.

-Arigato, Ichigo.

…

Ambos se acostaron en la cama. Como era de esperar el hombre concilió el sueño en seguida, después de todo, estaba sumamente agotado por el trabajo. Si ella pudiera cambiar fácilmente de posición, tal vez dormiría también, pero no era así. Había una razón muy fuerte para que no cayera en brazos de Morfeo: Las Contracciones. Sí, cada vez eran más fuertes y eso ya no le gustaba. En verdad quería dormir, pero ese dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Se levanto y fue al baño, sentía un poco de ganas de ir al baño y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho por la disminución del espacio de su vejiga, gracias a su hijo o hija. Antes de llegar al baño –que estaba al final del pasillo- sintió como un líquido cálido pasaba entre sus piernas. Pensó que se había orinado, pero al bajar la mirada pudo ver un líquido transparente con sangre en el piso. Un gesto de horror apareció en su rostro, sabía que era el momento, pero igualmente sabía que la presencia de sangre en el derramamiento de la fuente, no era buena señal.

…

-¡Ichigo!-gritó desde el pasillo, pero no respondió-¡Ichigo! ¡ICHIGOOO!

-¿Na-nani…?-cuestionó asomándose desde la puerta de su habitación

-Hay que ir al hospital…

-¿Por q…?

…

El chico miró el piso y pudo divisar aquella mezcla de líquidos. Se cambió tan rápido como pudo e igualmente ayudo a su esposa. Tomaron todo lo necesario y subieron al auto en dirección a la clínica de la familia Kurosaki, sabía muy bien que era la más cercana y que su padre los atendería muy bien.

…

…

…

…

-¡Otou-san!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Isshin abriendo la puerta de la clínica

-Orihime…

-¡Yuzu! ¡Jinta!

…

La hermana menor de Ichigo y su novio pelirrojo salieron con una camilla donde subieron a Orihime con la mayor cantidad de cuidado posible para el momento. La cara del pelinaranja no podía mostrar toda la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos.

…

-No te preocupes…-exclamó el hombre tomando el hombro de su hijo mayor-Haremos todo porque estén los dos bien.

-Hai…

-Llama a tus amigos, es mejor que te acompañen.

…

El doctor entró al edificio dejando a Ichigo solo con el automóvil y su celular en su mano derecha. Sin más, comenzó a llamar a todos sus amigos.

…

…

…

…

-Otou-san, hay un problema con Orihime-chan y akachan ((bebe))…

-¿Qué tiene?

…

Varios hilos de sangre se podían ver salir desde el sexo de la chica hasta sus tobillos. Sabía que era peligroso mantenerla en ese estado, no solo para ella, sino también para el bebé.

Los gemidos de dolor de Orihime eran muy fuertes. Era increíble cómo podía soportar ese dolor sin pedir algún medicamento.

…

-Señor, ¿por qué no le damos morfina?

-No, es malo para la cesárea…

-¿Ce-cesárea?-pregunto con dificultad Orihime

-Gomen ne Orihime-chan, es la única opción

-D-demo…

-Onegai…

-¡Ha-hai…!

-Jinta, tres dosis de anestesia general.

-¡Hai!

…

…

…

…

-Calma Ichigo, no pasará nada malo…-lo trataba de clamar Rukia

-¡Claro! Mira, Rukia lo soportó muy bien-dijo Renji mostrándole a su hijo que cargaba en brazos porque estaba dormido

-Seguramente no es nada malo, solo es el simple susto.-agregaba Matsumoto que tomaba de la mano a su marido

…

En ese momento entraron 2 personas con una hielera en manos. Ambos traían batas de laboratorio.

…

-Sumimasen ((disculpen)). ¿Está es la clínica de la familia Kurosaki?-preguntó uno de los hombres

-Hai.-respondió Chad

-Esto…

-¡Arigato!-exclamó la más chica de todos mientras corría a tomar la hielera. En sus bata se podía notar un poco de sangre.

-Son cuatro unidades…

-¡Arigato gosaimazu!

-¡Yuzu!-gritó mientras detenía a su hermana-¿Es lo que pasa? No me digas que esa es…

-Gomen ne Ichi-nii, en cuanto pueda te lo explicaremos…

…

Ichigo soltó a su hermana, quien fue corriendo al cuarto donde su padre y Jinta atendían a Orihime. Él, sabía perfectamente que aquellos hombres eran del banco de sangre y que lo que habían traído en la hielera eran cuatro unidades de sangre.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí dentro? ¿Qué pasaría con su esposa e hijo –o hija-? ¿Acaso estaban en peligro de muerte los dos? ¿Acaso sería culpa de él por no apurarse? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad pasaba? Todas y más preguntas inundaban su mente, causándole una gran preocupación y mucho estrés. Debía clamarse de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo.

Creía que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir y no estaba errado. Algunas gotas saladas salieron de sus ojos, preocupando aún más a sus amigos, en ese momento presentes. Sabía que Ichigo no se encontraba para nada bien y eso volvía más tenso el ambiente.

…

…

…

…

Una hora y treinta minutos. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Kurosaki Orihime, la esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo había entrado a aquella clínica.

El joven parecía una bestia enjaulada, no paraba de dar vueltas, causando aún más estrés y preocupación a sus amigos y compañeros. Era tan difícil la situación en esos momentos.

Rukia y Renji sentados juntos, alimentando a su pequeño Eiji, quien abrazaba a Kon. Rangiku dormida en el hombro de Gin. Chad y Renji tratando de entretenerse en alguna otra cosa. Hitsugaya abrazaba a Momo mientras esta se acurrucaba en su pecho. Tatsuki y Karin hablaban un poco de deportes. Yoruichi y Kisuke se mantenían tomados de la mano. Incluso Hiyori y Shinji estaban calmados observando a Ichigo.

En un repentino movimiento el chico de ojos marrones golpeo la puerta de cristal, rompiéndola, haciendo llorar al pequeño Abaraii, despertando a Matsumoto y lastimando su mano. El motivo. De alguna manera necesitaba sacar ese enojo y frustración.

…

-¡Ichigo!-pronunciaron varios de los presentes

…

Karin fue a la recepción y tomo una caja blanca de la que sacó una botella de solución de Yod (o más especifico, Yodopovidona) (N:A/ Para que entienda, Isodine) y algunas gasas. Tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y la curó.

…

-¡Baka!-gruño Rukia dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Oye!

-Baka, no hagas eso que nos haces preocupar más…

-Claro-decía Ishida mientras se subía los lentes-No eres el púnico preocupado por Orihime-san

-Ichigo idiota…-agregaba molesta la rubia de coletas

-¡Cierto!-aseguraba el pelirrojo

-Pero aún así, Orihime te ama…-concluyó Matsumoto

…

Cuando todos callaron, se pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe. Jinta, Yuzu e Isshin salían de la habitación para avisarles que todo ya había pasado.

Todos sonrieron, saltaron, se abrazaron y gritaron de alegría, pero Ichigo salió disparado para conocer a su hijo o hija y a su esposa; ya que hasta no verlos, no se sentiría del todo bien.

Entró tratando de no hacer ruido. Orihime aún se encontraba dormida, seguramente el efecto de la anestesia aún no pasaba. Junto estaba una cuna donde una pequeña de cabello naranja muy corto y ojos color miel lloraba mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

El chico sabía muy bien que aquella pequeña criatura se trataba de su hija, su primera hija con Orihime, el amor de su vida. La tomó con miedo y mucho cuidado entre sus musculosos brazos y la vio con gran ternura. La pequeña al notar ese abrazo que le daba su padre, dejo el llanto a un lado de comenzó a sonreír abiertamente, causando así aún más alegría a Ichigo.

Se sentó, aún con la bebe en brazos, en una silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de su pareja. La vio por unos momentos y al notar algunos mechones en su frente, los movió con delicadez para evitar que despertara, pero fallo.

…

-¿I-Ichigo…?

-Aquí estoy…

…

La ojigris escuchó la risa de la pequeña y volteó a ver que entre los brazos de su marido se encontraba su hija muy contenta a pesar de haber nacido hace unos momentos. Ichigo al notarlo, ayudo a Orihime a sentarse en la cama y después le colocó a la bebe entre los brazos.

…

-Ne, Ichigo…

-¿Nani?

-¿Ya has pensado un nombre para la bebé?

-La verdad no, pensé que sería niño, así que solo pensé en nombres para niño… Kogure, Hatori, Haru…

-Pero es niña…

-Lo sé. ¿Tú pensaste uno?

-Si… Haruka…

-Kurosaki Haruka, suena hermoso…

-Entonces ese será tu nombre…-dijo mientras la bebe tomaba con su mano uno de los dedos de su madre-Te llamarás Kurosaki Haruka…

…

En verdad esa era una hermosa escena y todos su amigo podían verla desde la puerta y la ventana que daba hacía la habitación.

Ahora la familia Kurosaki crecía cada vez más…

…

-¡Vengan chicos!-exclamó eufórico Ichigo-¡Pasen!

…

…

_**ESTE ES EL FRUTO DE NUESTRO AMOR, ICHIGO. AHORA CUIDAREMOS Y PROTEGEREMOS A HARUKA JUNTOS, COMO NUESTRO MÁS GRANDE TESORO…**_

…

…

-Por cierto Orihime…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cuándo tendrá Haruka un hermanito?

-¡Primero espera a que Haruka crezca un poco más y que yo me recuperé!

-Es que…

-Es que nada, Ichigo…

-Ai shiteru Hime…

-Ai shiteru mo Ichigo…

…

…

…_**BUENO, Y TAMBIÉN A NUESTROS PRÓXIMOS HIJOS. AÚN ASÍ, YO SIEMPRE LOS AMARÉ A TODOS.**_

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

¿Verdad que estuvo lindo? A me ha encantado y más el final… x3 Ahora ya saben porque el fic se llama Haruka y no sabía que ponerle de Summary… xD Jajajaja… Por cierto, Winnie Pooh ya me atacó por toda la miel que sacaba de esos dos (Ichigo y Orihime)… xD Jajajaja… Espero que la próxima vez no me mate… xD

Por cierto, me gustaría compartir con ustedes el cómo se me ocurrió esta historia. Pues bien. Hace una semana mi mamá hablaba por teléfono con la madrina de mi hermana (Fabiola), porque no pudo ir a su Baby y ya pronto nacería el nene o nena. Entonces mi mamá comento lo de la panza dura y la forma de dormir –con las almohadas-, si, lo mencioné y es casi lo mismo que dijo mi madre… xD Y fíjense que curioso, porque yo pensaba que fuera niña el bebe de Ichi y Hime y exactamente, ayer (ya son las dos de la mañana) me enteré de que fue niña y me hizo mucha ilusión… Espero que pronto regresen a Córdoba (lugar donde vivo), para que conozca a la beba. ^^

He ahí la historia… Y fíjense que también le hicieron cesárea a la madrina de mi nee-san, pero eso si lo escribí ya después de enterarme… xD ¿Qué cosas no?

Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este fic, que como ya lo dije, lo dedico a todas las mamás de los ichihimistas del mundo… ^^ ¡FELIZ 10 DE MAYO!

…

…

…

…

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_

_**RECUERDEN: READ & REVIEW OR DIE!!!**_

_**SOLO DÉJENLO, OK??? Xd**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
